


Can we talk

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robert makes a big life decision and he wants to tell Aaron before he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert had been sitting on the side of the small single bed in Vic’s box room with his phone in his hand for 20 minutes, his finger hovering over Aaron’s number as he felt nervous. 

“Just do it.” He mumbles to himself. 

He pressed on Aaron’s name and held the phone to his ear. 

His knee was jumping up and done. He didn’t think Aaron would answer anyway but he was still nervous. 

A: hey. 

Roberts breath got caught in his throat. 

R: hi. 

There is a few seconds of silence. 

A: you alright?

R: yeah. Yeah. Listen I just wondered if you’re free to met tomorrow for bit?

A: err why?

R: I wanted to talk to you. It won’t take long.

A: well you’re talking to me now! 

R: I know, but… I wanted to see you face to face. 

There was another silence. 

A: why? Is something wrong? 

R: no. No, I just would prefer to see you.

A: okay. Well I’m at the scrap yard all day so…

R: yeah and so is Adam! 

A: right. … at lunch then, meet me at the Mill. 

R: okay. 

A: 1Ish 

R: ok. … ok so, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

A: yeah. Right. Bye then. 

R: yeah, bye. 

 

He looked at his watch as he walked towards the Mill. He could see Aaron’s car parked outside so he knew he was there. Taking a deep breath he walked down the drive, went in the main door and knocked on the stain glass of the door to the flat. 

Aaron flicked the kettle on before walking to let Robert in. 

“Alight?” Aaron smiled. 

Robert walked in. “Yeah, You?”

“Yeah.” Aaron walked back to the kettle. “Want a coffee?”

Robert stood awkwardly in the living room. “Yeah. Thanks.” He went at sat at the kitchen table. 

“You don’t mind if I make myself a sandwich do yur, starving me.” Aaron sighed. 

Robert smiled. “It’s your house. Do what you want.”

Aaron laughed. “Just didn’t want to interrupt anything important you had to say.”

Robert went quiet. “It’s no big deal. Just wanted to see you to tell you. Thought it was only right.”

Aaron looked at Robert for the first time. “Why. What is it?”

Robert took a deep breath. 

“I’ve got a new job.”

Aaron frowned. “What!?”

Aaron stopped making his sandwich. 

“I’m selling my share in the haulage firm.”

Aaron felt confused. “Why?”

“Found a new job.”

“But why. Why do you wanna leave?”

“I’ve got a new place. Needed to get out of Vic’s and this job is….it’s closer to the house.”

Aaron felt his heart thump. 

“Is it in town, the house?”

Robert went silent and looked down at his hands. “No”

Aaron looked around and shook his head feeling unexpectedly anxious

“No. It’s…..” Robert breathed out slowly. “It’s in Australia.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. 

“What!. Australia…as in like the other side of the world!”

Robert nodded. 

Aaron felt panicked. “That’s crazy!”

“Need a change.” Robert said quietly. 

“What about your family?”

“Vic’s already excited to come visit.” He said with a smile. 

“Yeah all the way to fucking Australia!”

Aaron felt angry. “What’s the point Robert. Why you going so far away!”

Robert didn’t expect Aaron to react like this. 

“Why you angry about it?.”

They just stared at each other. 

Aaron sat down at the table opposite Robert. 

“Are you leaving because of me?”

Robert felt like crying. 

“Partly, but I just need a fresh start that’s all.”

“From me!”

Robert sighed. “I thought you’d be happy.”

“Why would I be happy.”

“Because I’d be out of your life for good. Isn’t that what you wanted!”

“No! I never wanted that Robert.”

Robert stood up. “I should go.”

“Don’t.” Aaron stood up. “Robert…I don’t hate you.”

“You should.”

“Well I don’t. And I don’t…I don’t want you to leave.”

Robert got back up and headed for the door. 

“Where you going?”

Robert didn’t stop. 

Aaron caught up to him and grabbed his arm. “Robert.”

“Please Aaron.”

“What?”

“Don’t do this. I know ok, I know you love me and I love you too but this can’t work anymore because I messed it all up. I did that and this…us can’t work because I broke it.”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t one day, and with you gone…”

“Aaron. You don’t want me. You don’t need me.”

Aaron felt his eyes water. “You don’t know how wrong you are about that Robert.”

Robert looked down and took hold of Aaron’s hand. “I love you more then anything else the world. I will always love you. You are the love of my life and Nothing will ever change that.” 

His fingers stroked Aaron’s. “The time I spent with you was the happiest I’ll ever be. I will always cherish those memories, but I need to leave for both of us. Look what happens when I saw you on a date. I pulled up a fucking chair!”

Aaron smiled. 

“At least I can still make you smile.” Robert said softly. 

Aaron charged forward and wrapped his arms around Roberts body. 

Roberts instincts kicked in and did the same. Aaron’s face was pressed in Roberts neck and Roberts hand found its way to Aaron’s hair. 

“If you ever need me Aaron, I’ll come straight back. Call me anytime you want.”

Aaron got lost in the feeling of Robert solid warm body pressed against his. The familiar feeling seeping into his skin. 

They weren’t sure how long they stayed like that but at some point, Robert pulled away, kissed Aaron’s cheek and quietly left.


	2. Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few comments about wanting a second part. Here it is. Let me know if you like : )

Aaron made his way to the sofa. His eyes cloudy as the tears had seemed to consume them. As he sat there, the feel of Robert against his chest was a ghostly feeling, like he was lost and empty in the flat all by himself.

His head was full of words, images of his life with Robert and his life now. It was such a mess, such a stupid mess. 

He didn’t know how long it’d been since he left. He didn’t want to be without him. He knew he didn’t.

He looked up at the clock before getting his phone and calling him.

No answer. He left a message.

“If you get this before you leave, please don’t leave. Come home Robert.” 

When he hung up, he wished he’d said more.

 

. . 

 

He grabbed his coat and keys. He knew he had to try.

 

. . 

 

Vic opened the door and Aaron practically ran in. “Where’s Robert?”

“Hello to you too!”

“Vic where’s Robert?!”

“Alright calm down. He left ages ago. He said he’d spoken to you.”

“Yeah he did but I need to see him again.”

“Aaron.. didn’t you work it out between you.”

“Well.. kinda.” Aaron felt frantic. “No. No we didn’t. I need to find him.”

“He got a taxi to Hotton train station about half an hour ago.”

“When was his train?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Vic. I need to know!”

“He didn’t say. He just said what time he was leaving for the station.”

“Aaah!” Aaron got frustrated. He stormed back out the door. 

 

. . .

 

He was speeding and he didn’t care. He knew he was probably way too late, but he didn’t care about that either. He knew he needed to try to get to him. 

 

.

Running onto the platform, looking around at all the screens up high, trying to find Roberts train, Aaron felt full of adrenaline. His hands running through his hair, realising he didn’t actually know what he was looking for. 

He thought about it.. “London.” He muttered. He scanned the names, the times. His panic mode set in and he couldn’t see straight. His frustration grew and grew as his eyes filled with tears. “DAM IT! DAMMM IT!!!” He shouted into his fists. 

He couldn’t see anything that made sense. He just wanted Robert. The pain in his chest, overwhelming him, making him dizzy. “Fuck!” He said quietly, feeling himself give up. 

“Aaron!?” A voice came from behind him. 

He froze still, hoping his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Aaron spanned round, seeing Robert standing there. “What are you doing here Aaron?”

Robert put his heavy bag down. Looking stunned. 

“Robert, please don’t go to Australia.”

He sighed. “Aaron.. don’t do this. We had a nice goodbye didn’t we.”

“No. I’m not taking that as final Rob. You need to stop thinking that it’s done, because it doesn’t have to be. We can live our lives however we want, and I want to live it with you.”

“Aaron…”

“Just…. No.” He sighed. “I’m here and I’m telling you I want you. It won’t be all roses and smooth sailing and it will take some time, but Robert, I don’t Just love you, it’s more than that. More than I ever knew I was capable of feeling for someone. You changed everything for me, completely. I forgave you for what happened, it’s in the past. All I know is that I wanna grow into an even grumpier old man with you.”

Robert had to chuckle at that last bit. 

“Robert it’s me and you. Always will be. I know you think you’re doing the best thing for both of us, but you really aren’t. Us being together and working it out together is what we need.”

“Don’t you think I want that too?”

“Well then…”

“But I mess it all up. I always do with everything in my life. People closest to me always get hurt, even if I try and do the right thing.”

“Even with all I’ve been through since I’ve met you. I’d do it all over again 10 times over just so I could be with you. I’m thankful Ross stole your car.”

Robert smiled. “Me too. I really am. But, Aaron.. this..” He took Aaron’s hand. “Knowing I’d hurt you, was the most horrific feeling, knowing you’d harmed yourself because of my actions.”

“No that’s not true Robert. Not everything is your fault. I..” He stroked Roberts hands. “That was me, holding it all in, letting it build up. But I’m getting help with that, and I feel so much more strong and able to control my thoughts better. It’s not your fault.”

Aaron could see the chance slipping away from him so he just did it, didn’t think, just did it. 

He moved forward, taking Roberts head in his hands and kissing him softly, pulling away just an inch waiting to see Robert’s reaction. He could read him so well, he knew he wanted him, so he went in for another kiss. This one had a bit more weight behind it. 

Robert had melted. He’d wanted to kiss Aaron for so long. It was like he’d just slipped into one of the many dreams he’d had over the past months. It felt like the most genuine, heartfelt kiss he and Aaron had ever experience. 

Aaron’s hands skimmed his jaw as Robert pulled Aaron in at his waist. 

They pulled apart with small smiles. 

“I’m not letting you go. No way!” Aaron smirked. “Not ever.”

Roberts eyes were soft, taking Aaron in, seeing the most perfect human. He knew he couldn’t let go. He didn’t want to leave, not really. He thought that’s what would help, and it probably would have if Aaron would’ve wanted it too. But Aaron making it very clear he wants him to stay, Robert just knew he was going home with his husband. 

 

. . .

 

They arrived back at the Mill. 

Robert stood awkwardly in the Living-room. “So…”

Aaron took Roberts bag from his hand and put it at the bottom of the stairs. “You can unpack later.”

Robert looked confused. “What!?”

“If you want. If not, that’s okay too. Erm…” Aaron felt nervous. 

“You want me to move in?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Alex?”

“I’m meeting him tonight. I’ll end it with him then.”

“Are you sure?”

“What about ending it with him?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I’m not really into having a boyfriend and a husband!”

Robert went serious. “Aaron.”

“This is what I want.”

“Yeah me too. But.. but I think we need to take it slow. Maybe me being at Vic for a little while longer will be good idea.”

Aaron looked down at his hand. “I mean, yeah. If that’s what you think.”

Robert smiled. “Aaron..” he moved closer, resting his hand on Aaron’s waist. “I don’t want to rush it. I want to make this work. Yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “Me too.”

“Let’s just chill out a bit, be together and see how it goes. No pressure, no drama. Just us.”

Aaron put his hands on Roberts chest, leaning in for a kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

“Fuck!” Aaron winced.

“What?”

They both heard Alex’s voice coming down the hallway towards the door. 

“Hide!” Aaron pulled Robert into the kitchen. 

Robert huffed a laugh out. “Are you serious.”

“Yeah, he won’t see us here.”

They heard a knock. 

They waited. Aaron’s grip on Roberts hand becoming tighter. 

The knocking happened again. 

“Your cars here. He knows you’re here.”

“I could be at the pub!”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Quick, put your phone on silent.”

“Oh shit!” Aaron hurried, his phone nearly slipping out his hand. “Done.”

10 seconds later, Alex’s name came up on his phone. They both started to find it funny.

“Shhh…” Aaron felt like he was going to burst.

The phone call stopped and Alex walked away. 

“Thank god for that!” Aaron laughed. 

“You know you have to tell him, today!”

“Yeah I will. Later.”

Robert shook his head. He’d missed this. Messing around, feeling happy, having a laugh. He wasn’t ever letting it go again.


End file.
